Kamiwaza Shaker!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Kamiwaza Shaker! |Japanese (Katakana) = カミワザシェイカー！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Kamiwazasheikā! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 025 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 025 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 025 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = October 15, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = The Battle For Sugar! |Next = Shake Symphetic Promin }} is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on October 15, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary The Bug Bites are taking a break while 4 of Yuto's friends and Wanda are having trouble with 5 more Bugmins until Yuto turns up with his new invention: a Promin-fusing device known as the Kamiwaza Shaker. Plot It was day-time and Masato was walking with Kamiwaza teammate Mighty. He then walks off and leaves Mighty behind. Wanda, who's in his 'spy' disguise, was spying on Masato and Mighty whilst eating his cookie and drinking his bottle of milk. Meanwhile at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was lying on bed, looking at his Kamiwaza Power-Shot while Wanda tries to give Yuto attention about Masato. Then, crying, Wanda gives a hug to Yuto who tell him to stop crying and use a tissue to wipe his tears. Yuto remembers the time when his rival Masato captures and debugs Bug-Boatmin. He looks at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of the Promins he has got so far. Wanda tells Yuto that they must do a meeting at Kirakira Scrapyards. Yuto agreed. Later at Kirakira Scrapyards, Wanda, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole and Souma as well as Yuto's sister Yui were having a meeting. Nicole was wishing that she would become the next Kamiwaza Power-Shooter if she gets a Kamiwaza Power-Shot with jeweled sequins decorated on it but Wanda did not think so. Yui says to her brother Yuto about how good Yuto's capturing and debugging skill are as she thinks about him capturing and debugging Bug-Recordmin. Wanda was impressed with what Yui says. Shuu explains the comparring between Yuto's skills and Masato's skills and imagines that Yuto would become a superhero if he has way more skill-power than Masato. Yuto was not sure about that. Mirai took out a box of sweet buns for everyone to have. Everyone enjoys eating their sweet buns. Wanda notices what's inside the sweet bun he's eating. It was a strawberry hidden in the sweet bun's red-bean paste. Wanda finds the strawberry-contained sweet buns delicious and has it as his second favourite. The strawberry-contained sweet buns also gave Yuto an idea. Yuto then decides to leave Kirakira scrapyards and runs back to Hobby Kimiya and into his bedroom just to invent something new. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was working on a new invention when Wanda brings in a box of spare parts to add to it. Yuto thanks Wanda and tells him that the new invention will be a surprise. Wanda agrees not to say what the surprise is to anyone. Later, Wanda goes to the soap store and begs to help the soap store's owner Ichiban-Hoshi Teru to help him make a delicious idea based on the strawberry-contained sweet buns. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru agrees on that idea. At the docks, as the sun sets, Megaga and Gigaga were practicing their motto without notcing that Terara was missing. The two looked for Terara who just came to say that she, Megaga and Gigaga should take a break from attempting to stop Yuto, Wanda and Masato and go out somewhere in Japan. Megaga and Gigaga agrees and Terara casts out some of the Wazawai Program. Night has fallen and Yuto was still working on his new invention at Hobby Kamiya and Wanda was working on his new idea at Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's soap store. The next day, Wanda introduced Yui, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole his new delicious idea and he calls them Wanda-buns. Wanda wanted them to try out a Wanda-bun each and they agree. All of a sudden, as they were eating them, Shuu, Mirai, Nicole and Souma found that the Wanda-buns tasted too spicy. Wanda thought that the Wanda-buns should taste sweet. He then tried a Wanda-bun and found out that someone has made his 'Wanda-bun' idea too spicy. That causes his tail alarm to go off. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the top of the cabinet. Bug-Spicesmin was revealed. Wanda then sniffs out and notices that there are more Bugmins than Bug-Spicesmin. He then points it around the inside of Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's soap store and reveals Bug-Brushmin, Bug-Drymin, Bug-Showamin and Bug-Mejamin. Meanwhile, the Bug Bites were on the bus on their way to the countryside as Terara thinks about how the 5 Bugmins are doing. Back inside Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's soap store the 5 Bugmins were causing chaos even Bug-Spicesmin tipped the remaining Wanda-buns off the tray. Yui wasn't happy. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru then opens the doors and the 5 Bugmins escaped. Mirai and Shuu were about to chase the 5 Bugmins but Wanda has an idea on how to stop them. Wanda tells Mirai, Shuu, Nicole and Souma that they all must try and catch the 5 Bugmins using their catching-nets. Outside at Kirakira First Street, with their catching-nets, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole were chasing the 5 Bugmin. However, they mess up everytime they try to catch any of the 5 Bugmins. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Yuto has finished his invention and he has to clean up the floor of his bedroom. Meanwhile back outside, Wanda and 4 of Yuto's friends all try to catch Bug-Showamin. However, Bug-Showamin sprinkled water at then and he got away. At last, Yuto arrived and Wanda, Mirai and Shuu said to him that they, Souma and Nicole tried to catch the 5 Bugmins but they keep failing. Yuto then introduces his 4 friends and Wanda his new invention and names it the Kamiwaza Shaker. He demonstrates his 4 friends and Wanda how the Kamiwaza Shaker works. Yuto actvates the Kamiwaza Shaker by opening it, puts Chakkamin and Turbomin in the Kamiwaza Shaker, closes it and then shakes it until the fusion is completed. Yuto then actvates his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and, using his Kamiwaza Shaker, Yuto summons his first symphetic Promin: Chabomin. Wanda, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole and Souma find that symphetic Promins like Chabomin are new to them. Wanda then jumps onto the back of Yuto who then tells Chabomin to give Yuto's skateboard a powerful boost. Shuu demonstrates to Mirai, Souma and Nicole that the Kamiwaza Shaker can fuse Promins to create symphetic Promins. Meanwhile, Yuto and Wanda, along with Chabomin dash off to an avenue where Bug-Brushmin was found. Bug-Brushmin tried to get away but he was captured and debugged by Yuto. Later, in another place, the Bug Bites just got of the bus and found some nice hills to enjoy their break in. Suddenly, Bug-Showamin came and sprinked some water on the Bug Bites. Yuto, Wanda and Chabomin came and Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Showamin. Later at a resort area, Yuto, Wanda and Chabomin found Bug-Drymin who was trying to get some rest. Bug-Drymin had nowhere to go and he gets captured and debugged by Yuto. In a snowy area, Yuto, Wanda and Chabomin find Bug-Mejamin who was trying to hide in his snowy den. Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mejamin. Yuto has recently collected 4 Promins so far and now he has to find, capture and debug Bug-Spicesmin. Somewhere in the city, Masato finds Bug-Spicesmin sleeping on a tree. He tries to capture and debug him but it was too late. Yuto came with Wanda and Chabomin and captures and debugs Bug-Spicesmin. Masato was depressed. Back at Kirakira First Street, Mirai and Shuu were waiting for Yuto, Wanda and Chabomin to return. At last, Yuto, Wanda and Chabomin all arrive. As Yuto has finished capturing and debugging the 5 Bugmins, Chabomin turns himself back into Chakkamin and Turbomin. Yuto thanks the 2 Promins for helping him and Wanda out as Chabomin. He then looks at his Kamiwaza Shaker. Yui came out from Ichiban-Hoshi Teru's soap store with a Wanda-bun. She gives the Wanda-bun to Yuto and Yuto eats it. Yuto says that the Wanda-bun tastes good but not as good as the strawberry-contained sweet bun. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, his 4 friends Mirai, Shuu, Nicole and Souma, his sister Yui and Wanda were having a meeting at Kirakira Scrapyards. * The strawberry-contained sweet buns, given by Mirai, gave Yuto and idea. He goes back to Hobby Kamiya to invent a new device. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga all take a break and leave everything to 5 Bugmins: Bug-Spicesmin, Bug-Brushmin, Bug-Drymin, Bug-Showamin and Bug-Mejamin. * Yuto introduces his new invention, the Kamiwaza Shaker, and uses it to fuse Chakkamin and Turbomin to create the first symphetic Promin: Chabomin. * With help from Chabomin, Yuto captures and debugs the 5 Bugmins. Background * In this episode, a new device is introduced in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series: the Kamiwaza Shaker. * Symphetic Promins are introduced in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Yui * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Chicken karage people (fantasy) * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Chakkamin * Boatmin (Bug-Boatmin in flashback) * Recordmin (Bug-Recordmin in flashback) * Spicesmin (Bug-Spicesmin, debugged) * Brushmin (Bug-Brushmin, debugged) * Drymin (Bug-Drymin, debugged) * Showamin (Bug-Showamin, debugged) * Mejamin (Bug-Mejamin, debugged) * Chakkamin * Turbomin Bugmins debugged * Brushmin * Showamin * Drymin * Mejamin * Spicesmin Promins summoned Symphetic Promins * Chabomin (Chakkamin + Turbomin) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 26: Shake Symphetic Promin 『カミワザ・ワンダ』1022土 第26話「シェイク合成プロミン」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes